Pilot (How the West Was Won episode)
The Pilot episode of How the West Was Won first aired on January 19, 1976. In the pilot the series was called The Macahans. Plot At the dawn of the Civil War, the Macahan family decides to flee the violence in Virginia and go west to Oregon to make a new start. They also want to protect Seth and Jeb from the calls of duty. Zeb takes up the challenge of leading his brother's family on the long, perilous journey into the unknown. - Source: tv.com Cast Starring The Family Macahan *James Arness as Zeb *Eva Marie Saint as Kate *Bruce Boxleitner as Seth *Kathryn Holcomb as Laura *William Kirby Cullen as Jed *Vicki Schreck as Jessie Guest starring *Richard Kiley as Timothy Supporting cast The Indians *W. Vincent St. Cyr as Ponca Chief *Rudy Diaz as Sioux Chief *F. Allen Livers as The Runner *Jim Ward as The Mountain Man The Rebel Soldiers *Ben Wilson as Henry Jethro *Skip Lowell as Dying Rebel *Tom Stovall as Rebel #1 The Union Officers *Jack Wallwork as C.O. Fort Randall *Ben Zeller as Cavalry Major *Wright King as Infantry Captain *William Bryant as Major at Shiloh The Union Soldiers *Mayf Nutter as Jenkins *Henry Olek as Grayson *Charles Kuenstle as Sgt. Hodges *Claude Johnson as Wounded Soldier *Clark Bar as Aide *Lloyd Nelson as Sentry The Crowley Men *Jonathan Bahnks as Woodward *Herb Robins as Polk *Joe Kurtzo as Stenner *Mel Stevens as Dr. Dodd *Cliff Emmich as Bartender The Farmers *Bill Zuckert as Caldwell *Hall Baylor as Lawman *I. Stanford Jolley as Farmer Crew (and other credits) Closing credits: *Directed by: Bernard McEveety *Written and Produced by: Jim Byrnes *Executive Producer: John Mantley *Director of Photography: Edward R. Plante *Film Editor: Robbe Roberts *Assistant Film Editor: Michael A. Stevenson *Music by: Jerrold Immel *Art Director: Carl Anderson *Set Decorator: Herman N. Schoenbrun *Music Supervisor: Harry V. Lojewski *Sound: William Randall & Harry W. Tetrick, C.A.S. *Casting: Steven R. Stevens *Script Supervisor: Lloyd Nelson *Men's Costumer: Frank V. Tauss *Women's Costumer: Gilda Craig *Unit Production Managers: William P. Owens & Maurice Vaccarino *Assistant Directors: Harry Templeton & Pepi Lenzi *Makeup: Jack C. Petty & Rod Wilson *Hairdresser: Dee Dee Petty *Property Master: Charles Bellina *Lead Wrangler: Richard A. Lundin *Indian Advisor: Lois Red Elk *Stunt Coordinator: Bill Burton "Filmed in METROCOLOR | Titles and Opticals MGM | Lenses and Panaflex Cameras by PANAVISION" "An Albert S. Ruddy Production" Images How the West Was Won - Pilot - Image 1.png How the West Was Won - Pilot - Image 2.png How the West Was Won - Pilot - Image 3.png How the West Was Won - Pilot - Image 4.png How the West Was Won - Pilot - Image 5.png How the West Was Won - Pilot - Image 6.png How the West Was Won - Pilot - Image 7.png How the West Was Won - Pilot - Image 8.png Category:How the West Was Won episodes Category:Episodes